videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredibles: Red Sky
Incredibles: Red Sky is first person shooter game in The Incredibles: Knights Series. It takes place in a parallel dimension version of Call of the Watch Dogs, where Griggs, Price and Soap survive the end of the game. Instead of dying, like they did in Call Of The Watch Dogs, they detonate a Nova 6 Bomb in a last ditch effort to kill The Incredibles. However, the plan goes horribly wrong, and the bomb destroys several cities in the United States, killing thousands. Now, The Incredibles and their allies are in a dispute against Griggs and the others for control over America, sparking a war known as The Red Sky War. Plot The game opens with narration from Griggs, who says "My greatest defeat was at hand. The final moments in my Covert War against the Superhumans. But my... Obsession blinded me to the REAL threat, to Earth's true enemy... Myself!" as flames and dust fill the blackened screen. The game then shows the absolutely ruined city of Chicago, where The Incredibles and the Watch Dogs factions are fighting the Devil Team. The fight escalates as XS1 Goliath MECHS come out and start surrounding the protagonists, but Dash shoots them down with his Railgun. After a few minutes of shooting, dodging explosions and running away from falling skyscrapers, The Incredibles and their allies reach the harbor, where Griggs' Ship starts firing massive missiles at the city. Dash, Jacks, Aiden and Lee start to run towards the ship as it begins to take off with Griggs in it, and Lee is carrying a Vortex Bomb to destroy the ship and kill Griggs, Soap and Price are all on the ship trying to get away as the Devil Team forces begin to retreat. Dash, Aiden, Jacks and Lee get on the ship just as it takes off, fighting their way through hordes of Devil Team members. They reach the ship's core, where they see that Griggs and the others have a massive invasion force ready. Planning to commandeer one of the small Fighter Ships, they plant the bomb and reveal their presence, shooting up many Devil Team members as they run for the ship. However, just as they are about to reach the ship, Griggs fires Tracer Missiles at them from the spire above the Hangar Floor. Dash is then hit by the resulting explosion as Griggs, Price and Soap activate the NOVA 6 Bomb, and the protagonists' bomb has 30 seconds left on the clock. Lee then gets Dash up and gets him on the ship, but turns around and tells Jacks to grab Dash, and Jacks complies, dragging Dash towards the Fighter. Lee and Aiden grab Assault Rifles and start shooting at all the Devil Team members around them in a massive exchange of bullets, explosions and RPG Missiles flying over them. After killing several Devil Team members in a flurry of stabs and shots, Aiden runs and helps Jacks to get Dash on the ship. Lee then says "Guys, take that damn ship and get out of here!" and Jacks yells "Lee! Come on! We need to get outta here!!" and Lee says "My time is over, Jacks! Stop Griggs... And take care of Clementine for me!" as both the NOVA 6 Bomb and the Vortex Bomb explode, causing a chain reaction that spreads the explosion to Lee and blows him across the Hangar. Aiden then drives the ship and takes off as Griggs does the same in his Fighter Ship. The ship then explodes as Dash, Jacks and Aiden escape the blast radius is massive, because the ship is exploding and going down, and the game switches to Lee getting up, with one of his arms amputated due to the explosion. Lee then sees Price boarding Griggs' Escape Pod, and pulls out a pistol with his only arm and fires. The shot hits Price in the back as he screams in pain and Soap drags him up the ramp and into the Pod, which closes and blasts off from the ship, which is about to hit the ground of the city. Lee then walks forward slightly and says "Good luck, Incredibles. Make a better world than Griggs will!" as the ship crashes into Downtown Chicago and explodes, with several parts of it falling off and crashing down, and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to 5 whole months later, where Griggs and his Devil Team are now the ruling element in America, ruling over the citizens and having a massive amount of Armies in different states, using the citizens as labor slaves to build a Colossal Portal Device to spread their reach throughout the Multiverse. The game then shows Dash running across rooftops of the skyscrapers in Griggs' city, known as Tranquility City. A massive TV screen comes on in the middle of the city, where the oppressed citizens are being taken by Griggs' troops, and Griggs is shown on the screen, saying "Remnants of this Reality, I have messages for you all. To the citizens who have given up and joined me, have your fun. You are under my protection now. To the cowards who have dared to resist my Regime and attack my army, you will not be spared! And to The Incredibles... I have already won! The Genesis Reality is mine, and I will end it with a huge army and a few threatening words. That is how much the so-called safety you have provided the Reality and it's inhabitants is worth. And when I am done in this Reality and I have spread my reach to the Multiverse beyond, the legacy of The Incredibles will be worth nothing at all!" as Dash looks at the screen in shock at Griggs' speech and plans. Dash then goes to the Watch Dogs Base, located in Chicago Harbor, and the base is the same warehouse known as 'The Bunker' where Aiden Pearce stayed as he hunted Quinn and the Chicago South Club in the events of Watch Dogs. After Dash gets to the base, the whole Resistance begins to plan an attack on Griggs' Naval Line in the East Coast seas. They get the whole fleet ready, with AC-130 Gunships and Fighter Jets taking off to attack from the air. Dash, Clementine and Jacks get on one of the AC-130s and take off to attack Griggs' Fleet. They fly through the air in a huge formation, and they get ready to take back the state of Georgia and cripple Griggs' HAZARD Forces, attacking the fleet. The two fleets then see each other and begin firing missiles, and the battle begins. Dash, Clementine and Jacks start firing rockets and machine gun fire at Griggs' ships, which get hit in a series of huge explosions and the crew of the enemy ships get ripped to shreds. After several minutes of the two fleets battling, with hundreds of Fighter Jets crashing into both the ocean and ships (basically it's if Michael Bay directed a Battleship movie), Dash and the others are shot down in the AC-130 and crash into a skyscraper, causing the AC-130 to explode into two halves and the building to topple down, flattening one of Griggs' Outposts. Dash then wakes up in the middle of the wreckage as he sees dozens of dead bodies and a massive pool of blood as two remaining troops are shot to death around him and Devil Team troops patrol the area in Tanks and on foot. Dash then grabs his Atlas 45 Pistol and starts to sneak through the place, but he is grabbed by someone, who pulls him into a piece of cover and it is revealed to be Clementine, who says "Dash, are you okay?" and Dash whispers "Yeah. Where are we?" and Clementine responds "Right in the middle of Atlanta. Price is here with Ghost and Soap!" and they look at a team of Devil Team troops ahead, with Price ordering them around while Soap and Ghost are there with him. Dash then grabs a Hunting Rifle and zooms in on Price, but their chance is ruined when several Valkyrie Bombers come in and bomb the outposts, destroying buildings and killing hundreds of Devil Team Troops as hundreds of Watch Dogs Troops charge in. Dash and Clementine join the charge as they run through hundreds of missiles, explosions and bullets flying and going off around them, and a Tank fires a Missile at the charging Watch Dogs Army, but Dash zooms into the air and catches the missile (somehow) and throws it back at the Tank, blowing it up and killing tons of Devil Team troops in a huge explosion. Dash and Clementine then split up from the main team and go into a building as the Devil Team Forces are beaten back and Watch Dogs reinforcements arrive in Jets and Helicopters, along with several tanks as Price cowers inside the falling Outpost. Dash then tells the team to bomb the Outpost, which they do and Price starts running out with Ghost and Soap in panic. However, Dash zooms in on them and fires at Soap, who was standing in the open to signal Price into cover, and the shot hits Soap in the head, blowing his brains out and killing him. Ghost then tries to shoot Dash with his own Sniper, but Dash is too fast and he fires first, blowing Ghost's Ribcage out and causing Ghost to fall on the floor and scream in agony in a pool of his own blood. Price then runs through the battlefield as missiles and bullets fly all around him, but he is hot in the chest by a bullet from Dash's Hunting Rifle, blowing his entire Ribcage and his heart out, and he goes out of view after landing behind a destroyed Tank as the Watch Dogs Ar my cheers at the victory as the city and state of Georgia is taken back. The game then shows narration from Dash, who says "With the line of Georgia now broken, nothing stands between our army and victory. We are ready to charge Washington DC, which is under Griggs' influence. When this battle is over and our flag flies over the city, all the Multiverse will know that the evil of the Devil Team has been wiped from the face of Earth." and it shows the entire team assembled with their army ready to charge Washington DC and take back America! The team starts with an Airstrike to the city, before surrounding it with hundreds of Tanks, Helicopters and Jets with thousands of their troops ready. Dash, Clementine, the other Incredibles, Aiden and thousands of others charge through the city as hundreds of missiles are fired, bringing down skyscrapers and sending the city into chaos in the final moments of the Red Sky War. As the Hroes charge through the streets, dodging missiles, explosions and bullets, they kill the thousands of Devil Team Troops in the way, and they tell the US Air Force to Airstrike the Devil Team Capital Building in the middle of the city, which is crumbling under the attack. After 2 hours of fighting, Dash and his allies are exhausted from the fight, but they carry on as more Tank Missiles are launched at the DT Capital Building, with one blowing up a pillar and causing it to fall, landing next to the Heroes and knocking them all back. Frozone (a character from The Incredibles Movie) then charges forward with the Watch Dog Flag to clear the way, only to be shot in the chest by Ozone, who was hiding behind a wall, and Ozone then fires Exo Lightning at Frozone, sending him falling down the stairs leading up to the building's entrance. Dash then yells "NO!!!!" and unloads the remaining bullets of his AK-47 into Ozone, blowing about 13 bullet holes into the Villain. Dash then runs up to Frozone and tries to help him, but Frozone quickly bleeds out from shock and the fact that he has a bullet embedded in his chest. Dash, now filled with rage and a lust for vengeance, says "Storm the building!! Kill EVERYONE you see!! EVERYONE!!!!!" as he and Clementine charge into the building with the others, ready for the last stages of the Red Sky War! The Heroes charge through the hallways of the building and kill hundreds of enemy troops and they push towards the roof as the massive battle rages outside with Bomber Jets flying above buildings and bombing them, causing them to crumble and fall on to the building, causing Dash and the others to fall to the floor as the piece of a skyscraper to burst through the wall. Dash then sees he has a large piece of shrapnel in his arm, which he painfully pulls out and walks through the building with only an MP5K SMG in his hand, and he passes out after loosing too much blood. However, Dash wakes up on the roof of the building with the Devil Team Flag in front of him as a voice is heard over a megaphon saying "Stop this pointless fighting!! This is no war!" as Griggs and Scarecrow go up to Dash, and Griggs says "Hello, Dash." and Dash grabs his MP5K, only for Scarecrow to kick it out of his hand and take it off the floor. As soon as Scarecrow is ready to execute Dash, another Airstrike comes in and shakes the whole building as the roof is bombed, allowing Dash to grab a discarded Machete and brutally stab Scarecrow in the stomach, causing the Villain to scream in pain and agony as the blade bursts out from his back, and Dash rips it out, allowing Scarecrow to get hit by an RPG Missile, resulting in Scarecrow having his right arm blown off and his Ribcage blown out as well as he flies over the edge of the roof and falls hundreds of feet down to his death. Griggs then pulls out an MP12 Revolver and shoots Dash in the chest, causing him to scream in pain as he falls to the ground, and Griggs loads the last bullet, saying "Finally... Now I will have my vengeance for all you did!" and Dash says "You're the one that's killed 100,000 people!" and Griggs aims at Dash, and says "Goodbye, Dashiell Parr!" and takes the shot, but is hit in the shoulder by an unknown person, and he falls down, firing the shot intended for Dash into the air in a reflex action. The shooter is revealed to be Aiden, who frantically fires at Griggs, only for Griggs to get up and shoot Aiden in the shoulder, and then a second time in the stomach, before finally shooting Aiden in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground in defeat as a pool of blood forms around him. Griggs, now irritated and wounded, gets up and starts to walk away, not bothering to kill Dash. However, this proves to be a mistake as Aiden gathers the last of his strength and slides his M1911 Pistol across the floor to Dash, and Dash grabs it, before getting up as he and Griggs both aim their guns at each other. Unfortunately, Griggs shoots first, causing Dash to fire 5 bullets to the side accidentally, as his finger was on the trigger when he was shot. The shot hit Dash's chest and causes him to fall to the ground. Griggs then walks towards him, but Dash gets what very little strength he has left, aims the gun at Griggs' head and takes the shot. The bullet flies through the air, and it hits Griggs in the chest, hitting his heart and causing blood to splatter everywhere, and Griggs falls to the ground, dead. With Griggs now dead and the Devil Team destroyed, Dash watches as several Helicopters fly in and several troops come down to the roof. Clementine and the others come in and help Dash up, and they cut down the Devil Team Flag, before planting their own, signifying the end of the Devil Team and the Red Sky War as the whole Watch Dog Army cheers in victory as the troops take Griggs' body away and taking Aiden back to base for a medic. Dash then looks at the destruction caused by the battle, and says "We did it. It's over, Griggs is dead, guys." and Clementine says "Yeah, it is over. So... What now?" and Dash says "I don't know. America gets rebuilt and Griggs' Colossal Portal Device gets destroyed, I guess." as the game ends and the credits roll, signifying the end of the game and start of the sequel, Incredibles: Aftermath Of War. Sequel Main Article: Incredibles: Aftermath Of War 2017 Reboot Main Article: Incredibles: Red Sky 2.0 Gallery Team Posters Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Action Games